Shouting Ice
by RaymanK16
Summary: Elsa is a young Nord girl who has only known isolation. Jax is a skilled warrior who needs companionship. Will the two be able to set aside their differences and survive the dangers of Skyrim?
1. Princess

**Alright, I know I should be updating my other stories, not writing a new one, but I just needed to get this idea out of my head and into a story format. It's a crossover between Skyrim (my favorite game) and Frozen (my favorite movie). If you don't like it, don't read it. If you do like it, tell me, so I can continue the story.**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Frozen, its characters, or themes. All rights belong to Disney.  
I do not own Skyrim, its characters, themes, or settings. All rights belong to Bethesda Gaming Studios.

Elsa sighed, playing with her plate of food, not really feeling hungry. She knew her Godmother had several important meetings today, and that she wanted her to attend, to learn more about politics. Elsa certainly was not looking forward to it.

Elsa was a young Nord girl, 21 years old, who had been the daughter of the military commander of Cyrodiil, Commander Turge. Emphasis on had. Commander Turge had been killed trying to defend High King Torygg against Ulfric Stormcloak. He had failed, resulting in his and the king's death. It wasn't like Elsa was sorry. He hadn't been the best of fathers. Her mother had died in childbirth, and it seemed like Turge always blamed Elsa for her untimely death. He was rarely home, preferring to live in the barracks. Elsa grew up alone, unloved, and uncared for. But that helped to make her strong, yet isolated. She preferred her own company to others, and was a quick study. When her father died, Elsa left Cyrodiil to go live with her Godmother in Skyrim, who was the Jarl of Solitude, Elisif the Fair. Elsa liked Lady Elisif, partly because they had similar names, and partly because she was much more caring than her own father. Elsa had been in Solitude for 3 months now, trying to find a job. Lady Elisif was trying her best to support the girl, but 21 years of isolationism didn't help. Today, Lady Elisif had several diplomatic meetings, and had all but ordered Elsa to join her. She saw promise in the girl, maybe one in politics.

Elsa stood to the side of Lady Elisif's throne, next to her advisors who were eyeing her rather conspicuously. Elsa had a tall, slim figure, unlike the more commonly seen robust Nords. Also uncommon, her hair was a luscious platinum blonde that she liked in a braid down her left shoulder. Most Nords either had straw blonde or dark colored hair. Elsa also had bright, ice blue eyes, that made many think she was neither imperial or Nord. Though her father had been an imperial, her mother had been a Nord, and she inherited none of her parents' physical traits, except for her mother's pale skin. It used to be that Lady Elisif was the fairest maiden of Solitude, but that changed when Elsa arrived. Already, at least 7 visitors had attempted to court her, but she turned each one down. Her cold glare and fierce eyes usually scared away most hopefuls.

But not all it seemed. One of the court advisors behind her leaned over to speak with her.

"Hi, Elsa, how are you today?"

Elsa turned on him, putting on her signature glare. The advisor was named Hans, and was originally from the chain of islands that made up Solstheim to the south, commonly referred to as the Southern Isles.

"What's it to you?" she retaliated, venom in her voice. She was growing tired of this constant courtship.

He put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Nothing, just being friendly. I actually was wondering if you wanted to get a drink at the Winking Skeever later."

Elsa just continued to glare.

"No," she said, trying back around to face the front of he hall.

Hans put his hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon Elsa, just to talk, as friends?"

Elsa shook his hand off.

"No, Hans. We're not friends. Now leave me alone."

He shrunk back to his place, muttering something about stuck up Nords. Elsa turned back to the front, where the first visitor of the day had arrived.

Today was the monthly report from the other kingdoms of Skyrim. Each Jarl would send one messenger to each kingdom to discuss trade and current issues. Lady Elisif was expecting the messengers of Riften, Windhelm, and Whiterun this morning.

Elsa knew all about the neighboring kingdoms of Skyrim, as well as their histories. As soon as she had unpacked her things from the journey from Cyrodiil to Solitude, she went to the library and started reading everything she could about the kingdoms of Skyrim. She became particularly interested in the kingdom of Winterhold, where the Mages College was located. The city had been destroyed by an earthquake, but the college remained, probably due to magical reinforcement. However, the histories didn't help grow her interest in politics.

Hours later, Elsa stood, trying not to yawn, as the third visitor approached the throne. She wasn't able to pay attention to anything being said. She longed to go back to her room and read, but to leave now would be disrespectful. She waited out the interminable amount of time that the messenger from somewhere talked, and nearly screamed in ecstasy when he finally left.

The court began to clear, and Lady Elisif turned to her.

"So, Elsa, what did you think?"

Elsa chewed her lip, trying to determine what to say. In the end, she gave her godmother the truth.

"Regretfully, it was boring. I couldn't pay attention to anything being said."

Lady Elisif looked thoughtful, but not angry.

"Alright dear. That's ok. Maybe politics isn't right for you after all."

She smiled, and Elsa timidly returned the expression. She stood, as everyone was beginning to leave for lunch. Elsa joined her in returning to the upper levels of the palace, but branched off to go to her own room, claiming she wasn't hungry.

Elsa sat on her bed, trying to hold in her feelings. She didn't know what to do anymore. She couldn't leave, and yet she couldn't stay. She buried her head in her pillow and screamed, the sound muffled by the fabric. 

-x-

Lady Elisif rose from her seat, having finished her meal. She was went to return to the throne room, as other visitors were expected in the afternoon. Before she did, though, she took stopped by Elsa's room, knocking softly.

"Elsa? Are you alright dear?"

Elsa hadn't shown up for lunch at all, which had lasted a solid 3 hours as she and her council discussed the morning's news.

The door opened to reveal a very distraught looking Elsa. Her eyes were red, as were her cheeks. Elisif immediately swept the girl into a hug.

"Now, now dear, it's not as bad as all that."

Elsa cried silently against Elisif's shoulder, clutching the woman for support. Elisif led the two into Elsa's room, sitting them both down on the bed. She gently detached herself and took Elsa's hands in her own.

"Elsa, please tell me what's wrong. I can't do anything if I don't know what's bothering you."

Elsa looked down at their linked hands, taking a deep breath.

"I just don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore. Nothing is working. I feel caged, and want to be alone but then I need company."

Elisif stroked the back of Elsa's hands with her thumbs.

"We'll find something for you, Elsa. Your path will reveal itself in time, and only you will be able to see it. If you are destined to leave your old life behind, then so be it. I just want to see you happy."

Elsa wrapped Elisif in a hug this time.

"Thank you, Aunty Elis."

"Anything for you, dear." 

-x-

Lady Elisif entered the throne room, sitting down beside her council members, ready to receive the next visitors. The delegates from Falkreath, Markarth, and Winterhold entered the receiving chamber in turn, delivering their Jarl's messages. The meetings lasted longer than they did in the morning, and finished just as they sun set. Lady Elisif noticed Elsa standing by the door during the messenger of Winterhold's report, oddly interested. She would have to ask her about that later. Once the messenger left, Lady Elisif stood and stretched, before going towards the door. But, before she made it there, the front door opened once again. She looked back, confused, as no other visitors were expected at the time. Maybe the messenger from Winterhold forgot his cloak or something. But the figure standing in the hall was not a messenger. It was a demonic warrior.

The figure was over 6 feet tall, and wore armor of black and red. It was extremely angled and sharp, and unsymmetrical, due to the many spikes and protrusions sticking up all over it. The red around the figure's chest, accenting its abdominal muscles, seemed to glow on its own accord. Due to the shaping of the chestplate, Lady Elisif guessed that the warrior was male. She looked over the rest of him.

On his head he wore a spiked helmet that drew shadows over his entire face. At his belt were two wickedly curved and sharpened black swords. On his back was a similar looking broadsword and large black bow, along with a black quiver of arrows. Over all that, he carried a large spiked shield on his left arm.

By the exit door, Elsa stood paralyzed in fear as she gazed on the unexpected visitor. She recognized those weapons and armor. But she had only seen likenesses of them in books. They were Daedric artifacts.

Elsa thought the Daedra were a myth, even though many people in Skyrim worshipped them. But she knew for a fact that weapons and armor crafted from ebony ore and infused with a heart of a Daedra were extremely powerful and deadly. The Daedra hearts she didn't believe were actually from a Daedra, but rather enchanted ingredients. Either way they were still extremely powerful magical artifacts. Only armor and weapons made from the bones of a dragon were said to be stronger, but Elsa believed that dragons were a myth as well, despite the tales coming out of Helgen.

The man walked slowly up to the front of the dias, below the throne. He did so without sudden movements, as several guards had arrows trained on him. Elsa thought he did this out of respect to them, not his own well-being. She had no doubt that armor would turn away the guards' iron tipped arrows.

The warrior slowly drew his two swords, and one could hear the hiss of bowstrings being drawn. But the he carefully set the lethal looking blades down at his feet. He drew the great broadsword and bow from his back as well, setting them beside his swords. On top of them he set his shield. Though he left the quiver of arrows on, he drew two daggers from his belt that Elsa hadn't noticed before. One was glowing faintly red, and the other blue. Elsa realized they must be enchanted. She knew about the art of enchanting spells to weapons and armor, but it was a tricky process, and required soul gems to charge the equipment. How this warrior knew magic or knew someone with magic was beyond her.

Last, the warrior removed his helmet. However, he wore a hood that enshrouded his face in shadows, but revealed a hard mouth and light, black beard. The glint of his eyes shone through the darkness.

He strode up the steps to stand before Lady Elisif, bowing respectfully.

"Jarl Elisif the Fair, it is an honor," he announced. His voice was gruff, yet not as deep as Elsa expected. He sounded young.

Lady Elisif strode up to the man, her curious advisors in tow. Elsa remained by the door, fearful of the stranger.

"I am glad you are not here as a hostile. Guards!"

She waved her hand, and the bowmen sheathed their bows. She continued to look at the stranger.

"What brings you to Solitude?"

"A little rest, resupply, maybe to learn a bit."

The man was gazing around the hall as he said this. He did not gaze in wonder, as Elsa would have expected, but in reserved boredom. Perhaps he has been to the other kingdoms, and was used to opulence.

Elsa wished with all her might to leave the walls of Solitude, to see what lay beyond the icy hills of Haafingar, but it was far too dangerous. She would be able to if she was accompanied by an armed escort, but being her, she preferred to travel alone. Her thoughts warred inside her head as the stranger continued to talk.

"I have been to Solitude twice before, but never to the Blue Palace. I thought it was high time to pay it a visit."

"Well, if you have been to Solitude before, what prompted you to pay its royalty a visit?" inquired Lady Elisif.

"To ask for any work that's available."

"What kind of work?" asked Lady Elisif suspiciously.

"Work that would befit a mercenary of incredible talent."

Lady Elisif looked troubled, but continued on.

"And how would a mercenary come across such equipment?" she asked, gesturing at his armor. "Our blacksmith does not supply ebony ore on the scale that you have used it."

"That I had found out earlier today. A lot of septims, time, hard work and training went into this armor and those weapons. I am not incompetent in the ways of combat or magic. I was trained by the Companions, the Blades, the Mages of Winterhold, and the enchanters of Solstheim. The rest of my skills I picked up on my own."

Though the warrior was trained well in combat, he failed to mention that he was a member of the Dark Brotherhood and the Thieves' Guild. But an assassin and thief were not titles to announce in a royal court. He also failed to mention another trait he had, one he shared with Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak and the Greybeards.

Lady Elisif looked disturbed. A man needed not weapons and armor if he was a Mage. She glanced at his hands, half expecting them to be on fire. But she steeled herself. This man had not come to her as a threat, but as a traveler needing a job.

"So what manner of job were you looking for?"

"Anything really."

"Well, we've been having a bandit problem at Black Barrow. They've been attacking our supply caravans. If you could dispose of their leader that would be most helpful."

She handed him the contract, which he glanced at before tucking it away in a sash at his side. He turned to go, but she stopped him.

"May I ask your name?"

He stared at her for a second, before shrugging.

"I do not have one. I was born a bastard, to a soldier and a prostitute. But my acquaintances refer to me as Jax."

"Very well, Jax, enjoy your time in Solitude."

He nodded. Just before he turned to go down the stairs, he looked right at Elsa, their eyes locking. She gasped involuntarily. He held the gaze another second before swiftly jerking his head and making his way down the steps and out the door. Elsa was breathing heavily. She had seen something in his eyes for just a brief second. She couldn't tell if it was emotion, recognition, or something else, but it looked like death warmed over on his face. She quickly retired to her bedchamber, her mind filled with abstract thoughts and presumptions. 

-x-

The next day, Elsa went out to the town to shop. Her first stop was the smithy.

"Good day, Beirand," she said, approaching the blacksmith,

He looked up from the armor he was hammering on the workbench, and dropped the hammer seeing who it was. The tool unfortunately landed on his foot.

"Gaahoow, good day to you as well, Lady Elsa," he replied, clutching his injured appendage. He set his foot back down gingerly. "What can I do for you?"

"I just need some leather strips and iron ingots. My bed frame broke last week, and needs reinforcement."

"Of course, my lady."

He disappeared into the shop next to the outdoor smithy. Elsa gazed around her as she waited. There was no doubt Solitude was a beautiful city. It stood on a natural rock arch over a river, and was surrounded on all sides by a 50 foot wall, with its back to a mountain side. Though the military aspect of it was imposing, the town itself was cheerful and full of life. Elsa smiled slightly as she watched two children running about the marketplace, playing dolls.

Beirand emerged from his shop, a bag in his hand.

"There you go my lady," he said, handing the goods to her."

Elsa thanked him and made her way down the stairs, past the training grounds. She pulled out the list Lady Elisif had given her. She needed to buy food for the day's dinner and get new goat horns to replace some old candles. She went across the street and entered Bits and Pieces, but upon entering, she froze.

Standing at the counter, bartering for goods, was Jax. Except he wasn't in his armor. He was wearing a dark grey and black uniform with a cloak and hood. It didn't look menacing like his armor, but instead appeared mysterious and disconcerting. His enchanted daggers were fixed to his belt, though his swords and bow were not. It appeared like he was trying to buy food and arrows in exchange for some potions and an old iron sword.

Elsa approached from behind. At the sound of her footsteps, he instinctively grabbed his daggers, turning on her. He looked taken aback, finding Elsa instead of a threat. He blushed. Quickly sheathed his daggers, he swept into a respectful bow.

"Sorry, my lady, I did not see you," he said, wincing. She was staring at him rather intensely. He mentally checked to make sure his hood was up.

"That is quite alright," she said. "I'm sure there are many threats out beyond Solitude's walls, but not in this shop."

Though that was true, Elsa always had a hidden dagger in her dress, and she knew how to use it. It was of elven make, given to her by Torygg himself for her 10th birthday. She had been taught by the royal armorer in Cyrodiil how to maintain and sharpen it, so the dagger was still quite lethal, though she had never yet needed to use it. Also, if the dagger failed, she was well learned in destructive magic, particularly ice magic. She had studied magic since an early age, but she had found out quickly she possessed a secret. It was magic of a sort, but she appeared to have been born with it.

Jax stood awkwardly for a moment before turning back to the counter.

"The food and arrows for the healing potions and sword," he told the shopkeeper, Sayma.

She nodded, taking the barter. He picked up his purchases, depositing them into his sash, and swiftly left the shop. Elsa watched him go across the street to the Winking Skeever, and an idea occurred to her.

Much as she liked to travel, Elsa enjoyed studying magic even more. She was already an accomplished Mage, able to cast up to adept level spells in all schools of magic. But she wanted to learn more. For years now she's wanted to go to the esteemed College of Winterhold, to learn from the master Mages who live there. And she recalled the stranger Jax saying he's been to it, and studied there himself.

She rushed out of the shop, not buying anything, and ran across the street to the tavern.


	2. Bandits

Elsa walked into the bustling tavern, seeing Jax seating himself at a table in the far corner. She slowly approached him, and stopped in front of his table. He looks up from his jug of Alto wine.

"Yes, my lady, can I help you?"

"May I sit here?"

"It seems like you're going to no matter what I say, so by all means," he says sarcastically, gesturing to the chair opposite him.

She sits, folding her hands on the table. Jax stares at her suspiciously.

"So, why are you following me?"

"I'm not following you, I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh? And what would that be, Princess?"

She scowls at the nickname.

"I heard you saying you've been to the College of Winterhold when you were speaking to Lady Elisif."

"Aye, I've been there. What's it to you?" he growled into his drink.

"I want you to take me there. I have questions only they can answer, but I need an escort."

He starts, nearly spilling his wine. Recovering, he sneers at her.

"I don't take people places."

"I have money."

"I don't need money. I just don't have the time or resources to escort a royal out to the middle of those godforsaken mountains they call Winterhold."

Elsa sat back, thinking.

"If you do this, I can make you a thane of Solitude."

"And why would I ever want that title?"

"You won't be accosted by the guards every time you come, and will earn complete citizenship. Also, you can open a tab," she said distastefully, eyeing his third empty jug of wine. "I could also get your supplies needed for the journey for free."

Jax sits back, exasperated.

"Ugh, fine, we leave on Middas. Have the supplies delivered to my room in the inn."

He stood, as did she. She tried to retain her excitement as she shook his hand. She exited the tavern, nearly running back to the palace.

She burst through the front entrance, hurrying up the steps to find Elisif speaking with her council.

"Lady Elisif, may I speak to you privately?" she asks, out of breath.

Lady Elisif turns, surprised.

"Why of course, dear."

She rises and turns to go to her room, Elsa following. The two enter and sit on the bed.

"What is it, Elsa?"

Elsa finally manages a smile.

"I've come up with a plan for myself. I know what I want to do."

Elisif looks relieved.

"What is your plan?"

"I've found an escort to take me to the College of Winterhold, where I can study magic and learn more about, well, my condition."

Lady Elisif knew all too well the girl's strange condition, and how it was undoubtedly magical. But Elsa had never wanted to go outside of Solitude, as that would require a guard, and she never did well with other people.

"And who is this escort?"

"That man from yesterday, Jax. He's been to the college, trained there, so he seemed like the best choice."

Elisif seemed disturbed that Elsa would choose that man over a guard. He was a hardened mercenary, as well as a stranger, and frankly, he sacred her. But if it was what Elsa wanted, then that was enough for her.

"And what would he want for his service?"

Elsa chewed her lip.

"Well, I offered to supply the journey for him, and to make him a thane should he succeed."

Elisif thought about this momentarily.

"That seems fair. Alright, Elsa, I will let you go, on one condition. You will be accompanied by one, only one, elite guard, to be your carriage driver. He will help see you safely to Winterhold."

Elsa cringed at this, but nodded in acquiescence. Lady Elisif had one more question.

"When are you leaving then?"

"Tomorrow, Middas."

"Ok then, dear. I will see to the necessary arrangements. But please, do be safe."

Elsa nodded, hugging her godmother.

"I promise I will." 

-x-

The next day, the supplies and necessaries were packed onto a large, two horse carriage. One of the horses was Jax's, while the other belonged to Solitude. Jax didn't seem too keen on letting the guard come as a driver, but he himself didn't have any experience with a carriage anyway, so he let it go.

Jax was waiting by the carriage in full armor, though without his helmet. He still wore his hood, though, masking at least half of his face. Elsa appeared right on time. She was wearing a black and teal dress with a fur coat on, as the morning was chilly. She made her way over to the carriage, which was waiting right outside the city gates.

"Are you ready for your adventure, then?" asked Jax.

"Yes. How long will the journey take?"

"Most likely only two days. I trust our agreement has been ratified?"

"Yes, it has. As long as I'm seen safely there," she added.

"Alright. Time to shove off then."

They loaded the open top carriage, while the guard got into the driver's seat. All Elsa knew was that he was one of General Tullius' men. He carried a steel sword and a shield of Solitude, standard issue, along with a hunting bow and steel tipped arrows. Frankly, Jax seemed much better prepared than him. The guard whipped the reigns, and the cart jolted forward. They were on their way.

They traveled for a few minutes, which let Elsa get accustomed to the sway of the carriage. She pulled out a book and began to read. Bored, Jax took out his portable grindstone he made himself and an ebony ingot, and started sharpening his daggers. Elsa tuned out the scraping and focused on her book.

Jax noticed that Elsa certainly was not as friendly after she had gotten her way, effectively ignoring him. Damned stuck up Nords.

The group traveled for another hour or so when a shout jolted Elsa out of her book. She looked up, just in time to see the carriage guard get hit in the chest by an arrow. He fell off the carriage and onto the ground, most likely dead. Elsa screamed, ducking down. Jax had stood quickly, pulling on his helmet and drawing both his swords as the carriage was surrounded by about 5 men. By the way they were dressed, and how they smelled, Elsa guessed they must be bandits. She cowered down in the carriage, putting a hand on her dagger.

The bandits pulled up short at the sight of the menacing warrior in the carriage. Elsa felt a surge of gratitude that she chose him rather than a guard.

"Stay back, you fiends, back!" shouted Jax, his usually gruff voice becoming loud and booming. He dropped to a fighting stance staring between the men. Almost all of them were masked. One of them walked up to the carriage, and Elsa guessed that he must be the leader, as he wore steel armor instead of leather or fur.

"Ay laddie, just put them scary swords down so we can talk like civilized folk."

Jax didn't move.

"Well, if that be how you wantoo play it, then ok."

The bandit unlimbered a large two-handed battleaxe from his back. Before he had even gotten himself situated around the cumbersome weapon, Jax sprung, sinking one sword into the man's gut and using the other to chop his head clean off.

The rest of the bandits faltered as they watched their decapitated leader fall to the ground. Jax resumed his fighting stance, one sword raised above his head with another below his hip. Then, all at once, the rest of the bandits attacked. Jax sidestepped the first one, stabbing the man in the back while blocking another's sword swing. The first bandit fell, and Jax used the now freed sword to stab up into the other one he had just parried. The third bandit came at Jax as he was finishing off the second one, charging in with a shield. He struck Jax in the side with the shield, causing Jax to stumble backwards. The bandit raised a hand axe in an overhand swipe, but Jax was able to block it just in time. Elsa could tell he was still dazed from the shield bash. The bandit came at him again, causing Jax to give ground. But now, the bandit's back was to the carriage. Elsa stood as the bandit was about to swipe at Jax again, pulling out her dagger. Without thinking, she threw it. The dagger sailed through the air, and stuck in the middle of the bandit's back. He fell face forward as Jax was righting himself. Jax looked up at Elsa, amazed, until the sound of footsteps caught his attention. He turned to see the 6th bandit running for their life the opposite direction. Jax pulled the bow off his back, drew an arrow, and was about to fire when Elsa screamed "No, wait!"

He faltered, surprised, but still let the arrow go. It flew at the bandit, hitting him in the calf. He fell, screaming, but it wasn't a man's scream. It was a girl's.

Elsa jumped out of the carriage and rushed over to the fallen bandit, closely followed by Jax. He had stowed his bow and had redrawn one of his swords. As they got closer, the bandit was trying to scooch away from them on the ground, desperate.

"No, please don't kill me, please!" she screamed.

Elsa realized the girl was unarmed. Whether or not she had had a weapon before, she didn't now. She pushed Jax's sword arm down, giving him a glare. He nodded, reluctantly sheathing the sword. The bandit calmed slightly seeing this, and seeing that Elsa was a woman as well, but was still trying to back off.

"Please, no, I wasn't with them! They forced me! I didn't want to attack you, but they made me!"

Elsa held her arms out in a placating way.

"It's ok, we're not going to hurt you."

She knelt by the girl, putting her hands on the girl's helmet. She slowly pulled it off to reveal a girl who couldn't be older than 18. Her eyes were a bright teal color, and wide with fear. Her hair was messy, but was an odd shade of red. More like strawberry blonde. She had a smattering of freckles around her nose, and was pretty beneath the smudges of dirt on her face.

"We can help you, but you need to tell us what happened to you."

The girl was looking between Elsa and the intimidating warrior, who stood silently behind Elsa. His hands were at his sides, within inches of his swords and daggers. The girl looked back at Elsa.

"I-I was a part of those bandit's camp. I've been trying to run away for years now, but they always catch me and beat me. They thought that if they took me out on a raid, then that would toughen me up, but I never wanted to have anything to do with them. They said that if I didn't come and help, then they would kill me."

Her eyes were beginning to tear up.

"B-but, now they're gone. You killed them. I'm free."

Elsa supported the girl with her arms, and looked at her leg. It was bleeding around the arrow wound.

"We need to get you patched up, first. You took an arrow to the knee. Jax, help me lift her."

The silent warrior came and lifted the girl's torso while Elsa lifted her legs. They awkwardly brought her back to the carriage and laid her down inside it. Jax went over to the side of the carriage and knelt by the guard, checking for a pulse.

"He's dead. Killed instantly by the arrow."

Elsa felt slightly saddened that he'd been killed, but that wasn't the priority right now. She felt a certain responsibility for the girl now that they rescued her from her tormentors. That's when she realized that she had no medical experience.

"Um, well, maybe we should numb it first..." she said, staring at the wound nervously. Blood always made her feel sick.

Jax came up behind her.

"Here, I'll do it. I actually have medical experience, Princess."

He went over to his bag and started pulling out various items and setting them on the floor of the carriage. The last thing he pulled out was a small red bottle.

"Drink this," he ordered, handing the bottle to the girl. She complied, draining it in a matter of seconds.

Jax then pulled off his gauntlets, getting a grip on the arrow in her calf.

"You might want to close your eyes."

She did, squeezing them shut, and let out a gut-wrenching shriek as Jax pulled out the arrow. She was left whimpering as blood spurted from the wound. Jax pressed a rag over it, motioning to Elsa.

"Come over here and hold this on her leg, keeping the pressure."

Elsa did as she was told, pushing her hands down onto the rag, shuddering at the warmth as the blood soaked it. She looked over at Jax to see his hands starting to glow golden as he mumbled an incantation. He pressed his hands over Elsa's, and the glow got brighter. The girl visibly relaxed, and a moment later, he was done.

"Take the rag off of her leg."

Elsa did, and found the wound to be gone. Not even a scar left.

"Jax, was that restoration magic?"

"Course it was. What else could it have been?" he scoffed, pulling his gauntlets back on. "Now I suggest we continue on. I hope I can figure out how to drive this stupid carriage now that our guard's gotten himself killed."

He looked over at Elsa and the girl, who hadn't moved.

"My lady, we gotta go. Lose the girl and c'mon."

Elsa looked back at the girl, who looked horrified at being left behind. Elsa looked back at Jax, glaring at him.

"She has to come with us. We can't just leave her alone out here."

Jax looked at Elsa in confusion.

"Since when did you get all softhearted? I thought you hated people."

"Yes, but she needs our help. She won't survive on her own out here."

Jax sighed.

"Fine! But you're taking care of her."

Elsa turned back to the girl, smiling at her.

"You're going to be ok. We won't let anybody hurt you again."

The girl smiled in return. Suddenly, a realization came to Elsa.

"Could you tell us your name?"

The girl looked down shyly, biting her finger.

"Anna. My name's Anna."

**Yes, that just happened. I wonder, should this go into an ElsaxOC with Jax, or turn into an Elsanna? Possibilities, possibilities...**


	3. Morthal

**Ok, ElsaxOC. But Anna can still be a friend :)**

"Anna. That's a beautiful name."

"Thanks. I can't even remember who gave it to me, it's just who I am."

Elsa helped to situate Anna in the cart while Jax attempted to teach himself how to drive a carriage. He managed to grab the reigns, but pulled too hard, causing the horses to rear up on their hind legs.

"Dammit! Curse these horses," he exclaimed.

Elsa came up behind him, picking up the dropped reigns.

"Try holding them looser, and not pulling on them so hard."

He stared at her, aghast. He did not want to take tips on carriage driving from a royal, much less a female royal. He tried to hold her back, but she pushed the reigns into his hands anyway.

"Just try. Please."

He sighed, and sat back down on the front bench. He gripped the reigns loosely, before lightly whipping them. To his surprise, the horses started forward at slow trot. He found that if he pulled the left reign, then the horses would follow to the left. Same with the right.

"Y'know, I think I'm getting the hang of this," he admits.

He leads the carriage down the trail, leaving the bodies of the bandits and Solitude guard behind. Jax had plundered the bandits' belongings, but had found nothing of use besides a handful of Septims and a thick wool cloak.

Content that they were mobile again, Elsa sits herself besides Anna. The girl fiddled with her hair shyly, staring at the bottom of the carriage. Elsa noticed that her strawberry blonde hair, though raggedy, was done up in two braids using leather strips. She also noticed how slender Anna was. Not just slender, but thin. Extremely thin.

"Are you hungry?" Elsa asks kindly.

Anna's eyes dart up, and she visibly flinches.

"Um, yes, I'm hungry."

Elsa pulls the ration bag over to her, rummaging around for a moment. She pulls out some smoked pork, elder cheese, bread, and a wooden platter. Anna stares longingly at the food as Elsa prepares it, and practically dives into her plate as it is handed to her. Elsa looks on, slightly amused, and slightly worried. What had those bandits done to this poor girl?

Only 3 minutes later, she finishes with a satisfied belch.

"Better?" asks Elsa, smiling.

"Yeah, thanks," replies Anna, handing the plate back.

Elsa stows it away, and turns to find Anna yawning and droopy eyed.

"Tired?"

She nods her head. Elsa moves to the side of the carriage, making room for Anna to lie down. She grabs a rucksack to use as a pillow, and Elsa drapes the wool cloak over the top of her. Before she nods off, she looks back up at Elsa.

"You know, I never got your name."

That's right. Anna only knew Jax's name, who Elsa had addressed as such when he was healing the girl's leg.

"My name is Elsa."

Anna nods slowly, gives a tiny smile, and quickly falls asleep.

-x-

It was only another hour until they reached the province of Morthal. The small town was located in Hjaalmarch, in the marsh areas, and the whole place smelled of dense vegetation and rot.

Before they got to the edge of town, Jax turns to address the two women.

"Hey, you two awake?"

Elsa looks up from her book, while Anna continues to snore contentedly.

"Could you wake her up? I need to tell you two some stuff."

Elsa gently nudges Anna, who wakes up bleary eyed and groggy.

"Wazzit now?" she groans, rolling over, swatting the air with a droopy arm.

"Hey, wake up," barks Jax, snapping his fingers.

Anna pulls herself up, a look of contempt on her face.

"Fine, fine, I'm up. Happy now?"

"Sure. Anyway, we're right outside of Morthal. I gotta resupply and look for any information regarding the trail, since our last contact with unfriendlies did not go so well."

He looks pointedly at Anna.

"The people of Morthal are an antisocial lot. They don't take well to outsiders, or magic of any kind. So if you two wouldn't talk to anyone, that'd be great. I don't want to stir up trouble where we don't need any. Got it?"

Elsa and Anna nod.

"Good."

He dons his helmet and shoulders his bow, before directing the cart towards the town's central inn.

They stop outside and hook up the horses to a pole next to the building. Jax hops down from the driver's seat and starts to go up the steps, but stops when he sees he isn't being followed.

"Well, c'mon then," he says irritably, gesturing to the two women.

They jump out at his command and follow him inside.

The inn was designed much like the other inns in Skyrim, with rooms bordering a central common room/dining hall, with a counter for management at one end. This counter is where Jax goes to speak with the innkeeper, managing a rather deserted looking inn.

"Aye their traveler, what's with the scary getup?" asks said innkeeper, cleaning a glass with a rag.

"For my own protection. Where can I find a supplier in this place?"

"Oh, can't help ya there laddie. We don't have any of them goods stores out here. We got an apothecary and this here inn."

Jax growls.

"Just my luck."

"Ya could ask the Jarl for supplies perhaps, though I'd count that a longshot. The Jarl don't take kindly to visitors."

"So I've heard. I'd like to rent a room and get some food and bathing water."

"Aye, that'd be 20 septims."

Jax hands over the money from his belt pouch, then remembers something else he needed. Or rather, Elsa's stray needed.

"Do you have any clothes here for sale? Like, a dress?"

"Oho laddie, what would a fellow like yourself be needin' with a dress? Be it for a lover perhaps?"

"No, it's for that one," says Jax nonchalantly, gesturing over his shoulder without even turning to point at Anna.

The innkeeper follows Jax's finger to see the girl, who was obviously quite dirty.

"Aye, I see. A daughter? Or a sister?"

"None of your business. Just, do you have clothes?"

"Aye, I might have somethin' in the back. Be just a moment."

The innkeeper slips into the room behind him, and Jax can hear rummaging sounds coming from the cracked door. Then, the innkeeper's voice sounds out from inside.

"Aha! This'll do nicely."

He returns holding a garment of clothing, which he unfolds as he reaches the counter.

It turns out to be a teal and black colored floor length dress, with a pink shoulder wrap, made for harsh winter conditions.

"This should fit yon gal nicely. 'Twas me daughter's actually."

Jax was about to grab it, but pulled his hand back upon hearing this.

"Wouldn't she want to keep it, and not have her father barter it off?"

"Aye, she would. Don't matter no more, though. Killed by a mountain troll not 2 years past, she was."

Jax immediately felt guilty. Respectfully, he removes his helmet.

"I-I'm, well, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Aye, me as well. She was a great lass. Broke my heart, it did, but she was always goin' on about helpin' other people who needed it more than she did. So I think I'd be honorin' her if I gave this to your young lass."

"Well, thank you, bec...wait, give? I have to pay you for this."

"Nah, laddie, take it. It be best I let it go for a better cause than me own grief."

Jax picks it up, along with the key to the room.

"I'll be sendin' me stable hand in with a bucket o' water an' some soap in a few minutes. Enjoy your time in Morthal."

With that, he turned and went into his room, shutting the door behind him.

Jax returns to Elsa and Anna, who are quietly sitting at a table, Elsa reading while Anna is just sitting with her chin on her hands.

"Hey, I got you a room, and you a dress," he says, handing the garment to Anna.

"Wash up and get dressed here. I'm going to go speak with the Jarl."

With that, he donned his helmet and stepped back outside.

"C'mon, might as well do what he says," says Elsa.

-x-

Jax walks down the road a ways, attracting many a strange look. He quickly reaches the Jarl's longhouse, but is stopped by the guards outside.

"Halt! What business do you have with Jarl Ravencrone?"

"I'm just a traveler seeking information, and possibly supplies."

"You will have to remove your weapons, sir."

"And why would I have to do that?"

"Safety protocol. Disarm, or leave."

"Fine."

One of the guards points to a wooden table beside him, and Jax walks over to it, pulling off his various weapons and tools, leaving his blades sheathed.

Completing that, he tries to enter but the guards stop him again.

"Helmet too, stranger."

Jax sighs, pulling off his helmet and tossing it onto the table as well. He still has hood up, however.

The guards nod assent and open the double doors for him.

Inside sits Jarl Ingrod Ravencrone, an elderly Nord woman, talking with her steward Aslfur. Both look up as Jax enters, and Jarl Ravencrone's eyes narrow.

"Jax. You have returned."

"Yes, m'lady, I'm back. Surprised?"

"No, not at all. I was sure you wanted to cause some other ruckus in my town very soon."

"Hey, I helped you with those werewolves."

"Yes, but it was you who brought them, was it not?"

"Oh, alright. We're even, I guess."

"Very good. Now, what have you come to Morthal for now?"

"Supplies."

"Oh really? And what makes you think I have any to spare?"

"Well, you are the Jarl, and would be ever so willing to help out an old friend."

"Yes, I see how you would presume that. Very well, I will supply you IF you repay me in turn. Now, what is it you need?"

"Weapons and armor."

"That does not sound like supplies to me, rather armaments. Why do you desire increased protection? I thought you were the 'invincible warrior' Jax."

"Well, not for me. I'm traveling with two others who could use some protecting, and both can manage a weapon, and yet I have none to spare."

"Says the man who carries around 4 blades and a bow."

"Yes, well, my point is I could use a couple of swords and a bow or two, along with perhaps some leather armor or something of the like. My carriage was ambushed over by Dragonbridge, and I lost a man. A little extra protection can go a long way in keeping that from happening."

"Well, I am sorry to hear that. Aslfur, go see what we can spare out of the armory."

"Yes, Madame."

He's gone for about 5 minutes, in which Jax meanders about the hall.

Aslfur returns with two sets of sturdy leather armor, two steel swords, and two hunting bows, along with about 40 arrows, all wrapped in a cloth sack. He hands this to Jarl Ravencrone, who in turn hands to Jax.

Jax looks over the contents, satisfied.

"So, what do I owe you now?"

Jarl Ravencrone thinks for a moment.

"How about 50 septims, and the chance to meet your traveling companions."

"Sounds fair, I guess. I'll be right back."

Jax turns and leaves the longhouse, retrieves his own weapons, and heads back to the inn.

Going inside, he sees Elsa fussing over some stranger. By Talos' name, he had told her not to talk to anybody. Upon getting closer to tell her off, he notices that the stranger is in fact the bandit girl Anna, in the dress from the innkeeper. Her face and hair are free of dirt, with the latter braided back into two twin braids. She also seemed taller for some reason, which was due to heeled boots lent to her by Elsa.

Elsa was trying to fix the girl's collar while she tried to fend her off, claiming it was fine.

Jax wolf-whistled as he reached them.

"Damn, you really cleaned her up Princess."

Elsa glared at him.

"Will you stop calling me that?!" she exclaims, wrenching Anna's collar into place, resulting in a yelp from the girl.

"Fine then, Ice Queen. I got you two some stuff."

He dumps the sack onto the table, uncovering the armaments.

"I thought that if we were to run into any more trouble on the road, then it was only right to give you two the chance to defend yourselves."

Elsa picks up a sword distastefully.

"I don't even know how to use this stuff!"

"Then I'll show you. Just, take it and we can talk about it later. The Jarl wants to see us off."

Elsa hurumphs and straps on the sword and bow, along with a quiver of arrows, and helps Anna don the weapons as well.

"Sooner we can get out of here, the better," she mutters.

The three head back outside, where Jax points out the Jarl's longhouse, when a piercing shriek echoes through the valley.

Elsa immediately stops dead in her tracks.

"What was that?" she tentatively asks.

Jax had already donned his helmet and drawn both of his swords, staring at the skies. In one swift moment, a black shape swoops over their heads, and disappears.

Elsa could recognize the shape, but her brain refused to believe it. They were a myth, a legend, nonexistent.

The cry echoed again around them, followed by a roar and a column of fire erupting up into the sky about a quarter of a mile away. The roar abruptly changed pitch, as if the source was moving.

"You two, get back inside, and stay there," says Jax in a low voice.

"Jax, was that a..."

She can't finish her sentence, cut off by another roar. A monstrous shape lands on the road just outside the town borders, and its residents are left screaming and ruining to and fro. The monstrosity walks up to the outermost guard tower, and lights it on fire from its breath.

Elsa's mouth drops open.

"Yes Elsa, that is a dragon."


End file.
